Sanic's Adventure to Rescue Sonic!
by Bulbmandtle
Summary: When Sonic gets kidnapped, it's up to Sanic to save him!
1. Intro

One day, Sonic was running when he saw a poorly made version of himself.

Sonic: Who are you?

?: Sanic. Teh Fastest Thing Alive!

Sonic: Oh, yeah, tough guy? YOU'RE TOO SLOW! Want to race? I'll win!

Sanic: Thwee, Too, One, Get Set, Go Fast!

Sanic reached the end in 0.01 seconds.

Sonic: O_O

Sanic ran back in another 0.01 seconds. Suddenly, Sonic got kidnapped. Sanic tried to get to Eggman's lair in 0.01 seconds, but he ran into a pebble, extracting his speed down to that of Sonic's speed.

Sanic: UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! ME HAS TOO STILL GETTA GO FEST!

So, our hero, Sanic Teh Meme-Hedgehog, ventures onto his not-fast-enough adventure!


	2. By the Sidekicks

Tails was walking when he tripped and fell into a portal. Where he came out, he was in a cage.

Eggman: Haha! Now, how are you going escape!

Sonic: Just..Wait, Sanic should arrive..soon.

Computer: Prisoner…Sonic. Status shows he is weak.

Meanwhile, Taels was walking when he saw Sanic. He hovered over to him.

Taels: Wazzup, Sanic?

Sanic: Saving some random guy…a pebble made meh slow…

Taels: OH NO! We have to save some random guy AND retrieve your fastiness?!

Sanic: Yeperonnis.

Sanic, now with Taels, keeps walking when Knakles glides into the duo.

Knakles: Wut?

Back at Eggman's Castle, Knuckles is seen trying to punch it. He succeeds, only to land in a cage 100x more durable than a tree. He tried to punch it open, but it was too durable. Knuckles got too weak, and was trapped.

In Green Hill Zone, the Sanic Trio was fighting Eggman's infantry. Knakles smashed Motobugs, Taels hovered up and took down Buzz Bombers, and Sanic hopped from Crabmeat to Crabmeat. Eventually, the our heroes won the battle, and moved on to the next battle. Eggman's prisoners were struggling, as they're power was being reduced fast.

Eggman: Mwahaha! Now, I can tell you my evil plan without you ruining it! Mwahaha!


	3. RoboBattles

Eggman: When you three are too weak, I'll swarm you with robots!

Sonic: … STUPID! Someone's coming to save us!

Eggman: Wut?

Back at Sanic and pals, they were running for Eggman's lair when they were suddenly attacked by more and more robots. Taels picked up a buzz bomber and used it to destroy the rest. Knakles then smashed the Buzz Bomber.

Sanic: VICTOWIE IS AWRS!

Sonic and friends were still trapped. Knuckles was still punching the cage, Tails was sitting down, and Sonic was staring at the clock. Sanic jumped up at more Motobugs and Crabmeats as Knakles smashed them.

Taels: We've got this, guys!

Sanic: We betta got this, Taels.

The Trio kept on running and fighting. They were in a hurry. When they were done, they were ambushed the trio was surrounded by Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Shadow android.

Sanic: TAELS! :(


	4. Ambushed by Robots!

Our heroes were ambushed by robots. They had to fight these robots! Taels hovered away. Knakles punched the robots. Sanic…well, did the same thing as he always does on robots. Taels came back with a buzz bomber and fired it at the robots. It damaged the robots, but did not finish them. Sanic took over and jumped and ran fast through all the robots, cutting them in half. Knakles smashed the remains of the robots. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were tired.

Eggman: Test Robot! Attack!

A motobug came out. Knuckles fell down, crushing the robot. More came. The Sonic Heroes fell down and crushed every one of the robots.

Eggman: Wut?

Sanic and friends were running across the Zones, beating up robots while Sonic and friends dodged and crushed robots by falling over. Eggman was just saying "Wut?" as the Sonic heroes crushed robots.

Sanic ran through robots, until he stopped as he was trapped by many familiar robots.

Sanic: Guys, repeat your Strategy.

Taels grabbed the Buzz Bomber, Sanic dashed through the robots, and Knakles smashed the remains…AGAIN! By the time they were done, Eggman's Lair was right in front of them. There was no door.

Sanic: Taels, do your thing.

Sanic and Knakles grabbed on to Taels as the fox flew up to the roof of the castle.

Sanic: Right there! The door!

Taels flew down to the door, and Knakles smashed it. Sanic and Taels flew down next.

Eggman: Well Sonic Heroes, it was nice knowing ya.

Buzz Bombers came into the room, but were smashed by Knakles!

Sanic: We're the Sanic Heros! Time for you to die, Eggsman!

Eggman, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Wut?

Vector the Crocodile: And then I come in to save the day!

Sanic Heroes: Huh?!


	5. 1 on 1 on 1

Sanic: We're teh Heros here!

Sanic punched Vector in the face.

Vector: So that's how you wanna play it, huh?

Vector started singing bad music, but The Sanic Heroes resisted and kicked Vector.

Sanic: We've resisted bad music before!

Motobugs attacked the fighters. Vector punched the robots as The Sanic Heroes fought and jumped and zapped both the Motobugs and Vector. Vector tried to punch Taels, but the fox zapped Vector. It sent Vector flying out of Eggman's Lair. Sanic jumped off of Motobugs and Crabmeats as Taels zapped the bots. Knakles jumped up and smashed buzz bombers. Eventually, all the robots were gone.

Eggman: Wut? Oh-Yeah! Please have mercy! PLEE—

Sanic Heroes: NOT A CHANCE!

Sanic spin dashed into Eggman, knocking him away. Knakles uppercutted Eggman, then Taels zapped the airborne scientist into a volcano. The volcano erupted, sending Eggman into space. The villain landed in the sun, disintegrating the scientist.

Sanic: Time to free those guys!

The heroes freed Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

Sanic Heroes ( To each of their Sonic counterparts): Nice to meet you, but I have a different world to save.

THE END!


	6. Epilouge

Meanwhile, in the Sanicverse, Sanic was talking to Sonic on the phone.

Sanic: Taels! Can we invite those guys we saved over?

Taels: Yeah.

Sonic was talking to Sanic on the phone.

Sonic: Really, Sanic? Tails! Knuckles! I'm going over to that Sanic guy's house! Wanna come with me?

Tails and Knuckles: Sure!

Sonic: Open the portal, Sanic!

Sanic: Ok. TAELS! Open the portal!

Sonic: Guys, let's go!

The portal opened, and the Sonic Heroes jumped through.

Stay tuned for Sanic and Sonic: Dimension-Hopping Heroes! The series is coming soon!


End file.
